My Worst Nightmare
by Pixies Between The Pages
Summary: Co-written by Pixiedustmagic and SmileySalami. Our worst nightmare. If this happened, we swear we would scream. Mostly comedy. Features our good friend cartoon princess.


**Aloha this Pixie!**

**Heyo! This is SmileySalami!**

**So we were thinking of our worst night-mare and if it would of ever happen in school.**

**This is a truly horrific fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans, even though we don't mention it all too much in this fic**

**The characters are us, but we did not use our real names. Levy is Pixiedustmagic, Mira is SmileySalami, and Wendy is cartoon princess.**

Wendy, Mira, and Levy were walking through the halls of their school. The three were very best friends, who were also fangirls.

"So that dream we had last night." Levy started.

"It was so weird!" Mira said loudly poking Wendy in the cheek. "We all had the same one."

"It was horrifying!" Wendy shivered

The three of them stowed their jackets and hats away(Hey, it's Canada, it's cold!) and walked into their classroom. They were laughing and poking eachother, as per usual, but there was a almost a cloud in the atmosphere between them, put there by the chilling nightmare all three of them had had.

The three split ways once in the classroom, all sitting at different desks. At first, this arrangement had been inconvenient for the three friends, but they had found out that they could communicate in facial expressions.

Their teacher Mr. Mumbo walked into the room, and all the students hushed.

Mr. Mumbo was a bald man who happened to be Levy, Wendy, and Mira's LA teacher."So today we are going to learn about story writing I"m going to show you a website," Wendy Levi and Mira looked at each other nervously. "Where you can read and write about your favourite books and T.V. shows" The three girls were getting steadily more and more nervous. " The website is called Fan-Fiction!" Said the L.A. teacher with a joyful smile on his face.

Immediately when the girls heard the word their faces turned to an utter horror. The teacher had started to write the website on the board as the kids started to copy it down.

Levi's eyes widened and she banged her head on her desk repeatedly. Wendy's mouth dropped wide open when she saw the name of the website, and her hands started shaking like she was Tiger with coffee. Mira chocked on air and as if she had no comment for what just happened she shook her head repeatedly.

Mr. Mumbo had turned around to see if the kids had started copying down what he had asked, but instead he had found twenty-six students writing and three girls with horrified looks on their faces.

"Levi are you all right"He asked with a concerned look on his face. Levi had just noticed that he was talking to her and immediately stopped banging her head. "You, Mira and Wendy are acting very odd this morning" He continued.

Levi, Mira and Wendy didn't know what to say. They couldn't just blurt out that they always used this website, that they had an account and that they all had written a couple stories themselves. Mr. Mumbo had started tapping his foot as he waited for a reply. Mira too afraid to say anything looked down and had thought they had to give up their secret as they had no way of explaining themselves. Levi wanted to say something but she didn't know how she could explain.

"Well, um you see we are all.. um.. just so excited to write stories and think that this is a great website, right Levi and Mira?" Wendy said with a innocent face, looking to see if he class would buy her story. Mira and Levi started shaking their heads with huge grins on their faces.

"Well alrighty then." He said with a cunfuzzled look. All three of the girls leaned back in their chairs feeling relaxed with relieved looks on their faces.

"I'm glad that's over, great job Wendy" Mira said mouthing the words to Wendy and Levi. Levi put two thumbs up to Wendy. Wendy grinned.

"Wait." Levy said to herself standing still. "This is almost like..."

"So class," Mr. Mumbo went on. "If you see any authors you would like to share with us, raise your hand."

A girl with black and a starbucks cup shot up her hand right away. "Teacher, how about that one! I like her name!"

The teacher clicked it, as Levy slowly sunk to the floor.

"Look she has links to two of her friends!" A midget boy shouted. The teacher clicked on those links too.

"Hey! That girl's name is Pixidustmagic! Just like Pixe!" The midget boy said, pointing at Levy. Pixie just so happened to be Levy's nickname.

A blonde girl, looked at another writer. "Cartoon princess huh? Cool name. Hey Wendy, you love cartoons!"

A tall girl pointed at the third writer. "SmileySalami! Mira, you're obsessed with salami."

Everybody looked at the three girls expecting them to react, only to find that they were not in their seats. They looked towards the door, where the girls were exiting.

"They see us!" Wendy screamed.

All three girls looked at eachother, and screamed at the same time, "Smoke bomb!" Throwing the bombs at the ground. After the bombs hit the ground you could hear the girls muttering. "Where do we go," " I don't know just go," "RUN."

When the smoke cleared, you could see the three girls running out the door screaming,"THIS IS JUST LIKE THE NIGHTMARE!"

One girl who was reading from the these authors accounts, yelled to everybody, "Look at this."

Everybody crowded around the computer to see a story called, "My Worst Nightmare." It described exactly what happened in that classroom, with a few names changed up.

They look out the door suspiciously.


End file.
